Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Chat Noir is rejected for his alter ego, Adrien, although he doesn't know it. Ladybug feels a prick in her conscience. Out of care, she realises that Adrien’d been acting cold and distant. However, he brushes her off and coldly rejects her. Can they ever make up again? ((Remake of OG!))


It was time.

The perfect moment for Chat to tell Ladybug how he felt.

 _Truthfully._

Watching above the beautiful city of love, lights everywhere, it was the perfect moment.

"Ladybug."

"Yeah, Kitty?" replied the girl in the blue pigtails.

"It's just, haha..."

"Just tell me, Kitty." she gave a bright, warm infectious smile on plastered on her face.

Just as bright as the stars in the night sky they stared at.

The smile Chat Noir fell in love with.

"I-I've always wanted to tell you something." he said, sheer determination written on his face.

"What is it, Chaton?"

"My Lady, close your eyes," said the leather-clad boy.

"Why?"

"Just close them," said Chat Noir.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing, my eyes are closed, silly kitty," giggled Ladybug.

"Thats, my life without you, pure darkness," Chat said, face red as a tomato.

"My Lady, I love you."

He finally said it.

"I-I... _Love_ love you," he stuttered. He'd always been struggling between his feelings for Ladybug and Marinette. After hanging out with Marinette as Chat Noir, he got to know his Purrincess better. But of course, the girl he loved first, was Ladybug. Her beautiful bluebell eyes, hair as dark as night. Always there for him...

She was the sun to his moon, the heart to his beat. She was the one who made him complete.

Ladybug's eyes widened as she stared into Chat Noir's eyes blankly. Chat sagged his shoulders. He knew what was coming.

His heart broke into a thousand pieces. He felt his cheeks warm up, eyes getting moist by the mimute.

"C-Chat.. I..."

"It's fine, I mean, not every love story is two sided," Chat said, forcing a smile as he tries holding back the tears.

"I..."

His eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm glad I told you, Ladybug."

Useless.

Flirty.

Playful.

That was probably what Ladybug thought of him as.

How could one be so naive to think a perfect girl would like someone like him?

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I've got to go," said Chat Noir.

Tears welled up in Ladybug's eyes as she took his hand from the back.

"W-Wait..."

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I've got to go, I-I'm running outta time, see you next patrol, My Lady," he said, kissing her hand as he leaped off the building.

That feeling. Just...

Falling.

He wished that he could actually just not hold on.

And just hit the ground to ease all his pain.

* * *

"Hey Mari," Alya said.

"Mari."

"Mariii," she waved her hands in front of her best friend.

"O-Oh, what's up, Alya?"

"Look there," Alya pointed in the direction of a limousine.

It was Adrien's.

"Adrihoney, would you wanna go on a lunch date with me, the oh so pretty Chloe?" Chloe fluttered her eyelashes, much to Adrien's disgust.

"Go away." Adrien said, cold as ice. The rejection the previous day had hit him hard.

The cold voice. It reminded her of someone.

Chat Noir.

Marinette couldn't help but go up to him out of concern.

She didn't want Adrien in that state too.

She ran up to them to Alya's surprise.

"H-Hey Adrien," said Marinette, behind him.

"Y-You okay?"

"Don't try to act like you care, I know you just want me cause I'm the 'Son of Gabriel Agreste' like any other shallow girl."

Adrien said, not knowing who he was talking to.

"She has a little crush on you, Adrien, so of course she'd do that!" Chloe said, a smirk plastered on her face.

Marinette's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, her cheeks warmed up as she hung her head low in embarrassment.

"So what?" Adrien snorted.

"I-It's..."

"It's true... I... I might as well get rejected now... But I just wanted to know if you're okay-"

"Mind your own business," Adrien cut her off, still facing the limousine.

"I have no intention of liking you."

"Since it's so easy to just tell me, you must just be one of those shallow girls who come up and flirt with me every other day, liking me because of my family's wealth, my looks, or maybe just because they want popularity."

"I'll take my leave then, see you."

Marinette was stood rooted to the ground.

Was it wrong to care for someone she loved?

She wasn't even the one who confessed...

 _I have no intention in liking you_.

Those words rang over and over in her mind. Ever time was another stab in her heart.

"I'm gonna beat up that little piece of-"

"Alya, don't."

"But," Alya said, staring into Marinette's eyes.

She was smiling, yet, her eyes seemed empty.

"M-My mom's calling, I gotta go, see you tomorrow?"

Thunder. Lightning. She heard them all.

Without knowing, the rain came pouring down.

Just like her tears.

* * *

"Marinette! It's not your fault!" Tikki said.

"T-Tikki... The thing about reality is that..." Marinette said.

"People only believe what they see."

"If they see someone being rejected, it meant they confessed."

"While..."

"i didn't even get my chance to." Marinette stared at her tears falling onto her table surface.

"He didn't know it was you."

"What difference would it have made?"

Marinette shuffled around the room, before flopping flat on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared blankly into her blanket. Was there even any chance she could ever talk to Adrien again? Certainly not.

"It's time for patrol." said Tikki.

"I-I can't face Chat either..." Marinette said as her heart pounded like a hammer.

How could she face Chat Noir? Her best friend who was always there for her. Who knew so much about her. While she? Didn't even know about his family background, dodn't know a single thing about him. Didn't even know his feelings. She rejected her best friend. She hurt him.

 _I'm just useless, aren't I?_

"Marinette..."

"I can't."

"Marinette!" Tikki screamed.

"You, are the bravest, girl I've ever met. The sweetest, most cheerful Ladybug I'd ever seen. You can face him, you can fix your heart, I'll be here, okay?"

Marinette stared into Tikki's eyes.

Sheer determination. Yet...

 _Just like Chat Noir's..._

She needed to apologise.

She needed to bring the twinkle in his eyes back.

"Tikki..."

"Spots on..."

Tikki zipped into the earrings as she transformed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Ladybug. The girl who ruined my life with the boy who was destined to be with me. I'm back!" a familiar voice said.

"V-Volpina? But-"

"You defeated me long ago? No no no, you got it wrong! I defeated you, by making you think that you defeated me!" Volpina said.

"Dream on, that's not true," Ladybug rebutted.

"You're a fake. A lie. No one is going to believe you!" Ladybug said.

"You don't have your little cat boyfriend to help you this time, where is he, huh?" said Volpina.

"H-He's not my boyfriend," Ladybug said, near tears as she clenched her fists.

Is he coming?

"I'm sorry fox girl, but I'm not her boyfriend," said a very familiar voice which made Mari's eyes widen.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Volpina smirked.

"C-Chat..." Ladybug said.

"Not now, please, don't distract me," Chat begged, saying it a little coldly as Ladybug looked down.

Marinette already knew. The two most important boys in her life probably hated her. She regretted everything she said to Chat Noir. She regretted it all.

Of all people... Why did he have to like me...?

* * *

"We lost her! See? I said not to distract me!" Chat shouted, gritting his teeth. Ladybug knew very well that he was still mad from the previous night. Ladybug just stood there, staring at the floor as tears dripped down.

"What are you doing! Help me defeat her!" Chat snapped.

Ladybug was still in her dazed state as so many things was on her mind. The boy she liked hated her. Her best friend for the past two years hated her. How could she even focus when two important people in her life hated her?

"Cataclysm!"

"I've always wondered, what if i use my cataclysm...On a person," Chat smirked as he said to Volpina. His mind was filled with thoughts. Evil. Angry. Sad. Depressing. Thoughts of all kinds. He couldn't focus one bit either. But instead of touching Volpina's hand, the hand he saw was someone else's hand. He'd so wrongly. Volpina tricked him. And who's hand did he see?

Ladybug.

The girl he loved. The girl always there for him.

The girl he pushed away minutes ago.

He couldn't believe it as his heart nearly stopped. His hair stood on end as he looked up to a Ladybug looking down at the black mist on her hand. Ladybug ran away the moment she saw Chat Noir's eyes. Those emerald green eyes. Once filled with happiness and ecstacy. Were filled with anger. Brokenness. Despair...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Kitty?"_

 _"Yes, My Lady?" Chat Noir replied._

 _"You'll never leave, right?" Ladybug asked, a warm, innocent smile plastered on her face._

 _"Never, a cat's promise, Bugaboo,"_

* * *

 _Was That...All a lie?_

* * *

 **A/N: Helloo! This was actually my first fanfiction and it's a remake of it!! I hope you like it! Have a lovely day and thank you for reading!**


End file.
